


良堂 黑大褂的小先生

by monster511



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster511/pseuds/monster511
Summary: 少帅出征小先生





	良堂 黑大褂的小先生

夜 是渴睡人的眼 无数个无眠的夜晚


End file.
